Ultrawoman Jane
Ultrawoman Jane is the daughter of One and Lila born after Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption, who becomes the female viewpoint character of Light and Darkness. She arrived at K76 Universe’s Earth and assuming the form of Jane Tamayuki before joining forces with Spectrum and Azura against Civilisation. Relations *Ultraman Spectrum (husband) *Ultraman One (father) *Ultrawoman Lila (mother) *Grandparents: Ultraman Zero, Ultrawoman Zeth, Ultraseven, Unnamed Scientist *''Relatives from Older Generations'': Father of Ultra, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Taro, Jack’s Wife and Mother of Ultra, Tina History Past Jane’s past was never emphasized, but Jane was subjected to harsh training since her childhood days and greatly surpassing the family’s expectations, succeeding her mother and grandmother’s legacy as a renowned healer and combatant. The now matured Jane was granted approval from her parents and was sent to investigate the strange happenings from K76 Universe. Light and Darkness Being weakened after arriving at 18th Century’s Earth, Jane in human form worked as a nurse across Europe. Knowing her task, she assisted the locals in escaping before seeing Spectrum’s violent battle with Ex-Elemental Tanothor and treated the former’s wounds while guiding him to the Rainbow Blade. Following Spectrum and Azura’s deathmatch battle, she nursed them back to health and remained as a dependable ally 150 years later. Jane plays a crucial role, later on, convincing Spectrum into regaining his own light during Hell-Death’s raid and resolving Azura’s rivalry with Spectrum and realized her irreplaceable love for the latter. Jane would join Spectrum and Azura against tougher beasts and faced Civilisation with her renewed determination but was easily defeated. She almost died until the arrival of her father and Cure, and finally killed the mastermind. She married Spectrum before meeting Genesis Messiah and aware of the nature of Spectrum and was regarded as the best friend of Azura. She convinced them to live in the Land of Light. Subsequent History Jane reappeared in Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series), rescuing a dying Zero from Belial and was caught in the explosion and stayed with Zero until his awakening from slumber before watching Geed’s final battle with Belial. Following this, Jane was present fighting against the Galactrons in an unknown world but failed in saving the world’s fate from being digitized. She wished One good luck in his journey against a certain threat. In Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!, she appeared wishing good luck to those fighting Kumasaga and remained in the Land of Light for safeguarding purposes. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Jane was recruited by Genesis Messiah when universal destruction begins at the countdown. While not participating in the battles at the "Floating Continent", Jane played the important in supporting all her allies against their nearly-omnipotence power foes and putting her healing capabilities into working at the maximum degrees. With peace restored, Jane joins her husband during the marriage between Cure and Atlanta before departing home. Profile *'Transformation Item/Process': Willpower *'Grip Strength': 55,000t *'Brute Strength': 110,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 670m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Jane is bounded to the three minutes rule like Ultras from her homeworld, but her protectors allow Jane to temporary overcome this shortcoming. Body Features Jane’s design is combined from the aspects of her parents, inheriting her father’s Protectors, Beam Lamp and slugger-like protrusions from her arms known as Jane Bracers. She inherits one of her mother’s jewels, which served as her circular color timer and possess a gold-plating below her chest. Her skin’s resistance was inherited from One as well. Techniques :;Abilities *'Solar Absorption': Jane usually converts Solar Energy into pure healing energies through her protectors and remaining as a supportive ally. **'Exceed Restoration': In Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity!, an advanced healing ability shared simultaneously with Zeth and Lila. Her healing powers had been honed to unmeasurable aspects, allowing the Ultrawoman to constantly shower all her allies with healing energies and having a massive coverage over the entire battlefield. *'Solar Light': Jane can emit light from her forehead to bind her foes or serving as a way to return home. *'Medic Abilities': Being an expert with treating wounds since young, Jane has remarkable healing powers. In human form, Jane’s abilities are proven as equally powerful. She usually recharges the energy of allies thanks to her inner healing energies. *'Energy Ball': First demonstrated in human form, Jane transports around with an energy ball with quick speeds. The ball could also be used for dimensional traveling, which will leave her extreme exhaustion due to her young age before gaining better control after growing older. *'Jane Barrier': Jane can create a forcefield around herself, in order to block the attack of her foes. *'Telekinesis': Jane has telekinesis powers, able to mentally control objects or pushing back foes when needed. Combined with her healing powers allow Jane to create a mysterious enhancement aura. Thanks to this, Jane has the unique ability of hearing extremely faint voices. :;Weapon *'Jane Bracer-Slugger': Jane's slugger weapon is attached to both arms as bracers, unlike her older descendants. She can detach them and using them in combat. **'Slugger Slasher': A slashing move with her slugger weapons. **'Slugger Spark': Jane throws her slugger weapon at her foes, slicing them. **'Slicer Blades': Jane dashes towards and utilizing the bracers as slicer weapons cut through foes. **'Jane Shuriken': Jane changes the slugger weapon into two shuriken stars and equips them with her both hands, and using them as slashing weapons in close combat. ***'Jane Needle Slash': Jane duplicates the shuriken stars into many copies and sending them towards her foes, inflicting pain towards them. It can destroy monsters as well. **'Slicer Lance': An Ultra Lance summoned from her slugger weapons, either use it to pierce through her opponent or wielding it for combat. ***'Lancer Spark': Jane delivers a powerful drawing slash attack with her lance weapon, slicing her foes into half. ***'Lancer Circulate': Jane duplicates the Ultra Lance, and circulating them around her foes and trapping them. Allowing Jane to deal with another attack. ***'Lancer Shot': A yellow energy beam fired from the lance weapon. **'Slicer Dazzle': Jane summons an "energy-arrow" from the slugger weapon and sending it impaling through her foes. :;Special Moves *'Janium Burst': Jane attaches her slugger weapon (regardless of its current form) onto her chest before firing a powerful blue beam from her chest. More powerful than Janium Beam. *'Janium Beam': Plus style ray beam finisher ray attack. Was used in human form as well. *'Janium Rainbow': Jane's most powerful attack, Jane emits a rainbow wave from her entire body, destroying anything in her path. This attack also dispels the presence of darkness in the particular area. *'Janium Blast': Yellow energy arcs, can be fired in rapid succession. *'Janium Electricity': Jane can fire lightning bolts of energy from her slugger weapons to shock her foes. :;Physical *'Strength': Despite being a female Ultra, Jane possess the strength of a regular male Ultra. *'Jane Punch': Jane can deliver a powerful punch attack towards her foes. *'Jane Butt': A headbutt attack by performing a forward dash towards her foes. She can ram them with her body. *'Jane Kick': Jane delivers a powerful kick attack towards her foes. *'Jane Elbow': An elbow-hitter attack. *'Jane Chop': Jane delivers a chop attack towards her foes. *'Jane Spin': A powerful spinning attack, sending herself to strike the opponent. Able to stun them. *'Jane Pin': Jane channels strength from her body in order to pin down tougher foes. *'Jane Whip':A throwing technique, sending her foes' head smashing towards the ground. Trivia N/A Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Light and Darkness Series Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)